Solo te dire Adios
by alison500
Summary: Una triste despedida......OneShot!


_** -SOLO TE DIRE ADIOS-**_

**_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**

** Hoy me encuentro demasiado triste, y aunque se la razón me resisto a pensar que esto este pasando, no encuentro la manera de olvidarlo o alejarlo de mis pensamientos para no hacerme daño, sin duda el sufrimiento es parte de la vida …de mi vida particularmente, raro pero lo es, y aunque me niego a pensar que dicho sufrimiento puede durar una eternidad, a veces me topo con la respuesta "SI". **

_-Yo se que ya no soportas estar a mi lado, también se que te lastime demasiado, hace años que lo hago, pero perdóname y no me abandones, que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido- _sus ojos llenos de lagrimas delataban su tristeza

_-Siento mucho decirte esto pero… fueron demasiados los errores que cometimos, y se que no solo tu fallaste, si no que yo también lo hice, y no me detuve a pensar cual era la magnitud de mis actos, pero eso por hoy ya es pasado- _denotando tristeza pero también gran decisión

_-Se que te lastime y lo siento-_

_-Sabes todo tiene un limite y el mío llego, te hice daño pero también te ame demasiado, y hoy, ya no siento mas amor por ti, perdóname-_

**  
Indudablemente esa tristeza abandona mi ser a momentos, pero son lapsos tan pequeños, que luego recaen en la misma amargura, esa amargura que me hunde mas en un sueño profundo llamado desilusión. **

_**-**Perdonarte?... No tengo nada que perdonarte nos lastimamos no te lo negare, aun así me diste los días mas felices de mi vida, en vez de perdonar, yo te diría gracias-_

**Por que a mi... aun no encuentro la razón, y es que a veces golpea tan fuerte que es inevitable el dolor en mi alma, que se rompe a pedazos.**

_-Yo también te agradezco los hermosos días que me ofreciste, me ayudabas, me salvabas, me querías, y esa hermosa mirada, creeme que nunca la olvidare…se que es muy tarde y que debimos de haber arreglado nuestra situación desde hace tiempo, pero nuestros orgullos se interponían al gran amor que sentíamos, es triste, pudimos haber sido tan felices… Ya no te amo, siento que esta honestidad y crudeza salga de mi boca en este momento pero…me enamore-_

_-Ya me había dado cuenta, pero no podía, mejor dicho no quería aceptarlo… me da tristeza saber que te perdí… te puedo preguntar cuando comenzó eso?-_

_-Son tres meses desde que nació ese sentimiento, tan verdadero, honesto, tan incapaz de dañarme, es tan puro, tan real, que me envolvió, lo lamento, pero amo a esa persona-_

_-Tres meses, hace tan solo dos meses que aun seguíamos juntos ,si, aun peleábamos pero también nos queríamos y a escondidas teníamos encuentros furtivos llenos de amor y caricias… que significa esto?… me engañaste!_

En un lugar leí que el corazón es como un pedazo de papel, lo tomas, lo arrugas con tus manos y haces una bolita con el...

_-Perdóname, te lo ruego, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte de esta manera, si fue un engaño lo admito, pero también yo me engañaba al creer que en algún momento lo nuestro se arreglaría, o que podría cambiar, yo no quería creer que te estaba olvidando-_

_-Basta!...entiendes lo que me estas diciendo… me fallaste…como pudiste continuar conmigo sabiendo que no me amabas mas, teniendo pleno conocimiento de que yo te amaba con locura, que eras todo para mi, que mi existencia no cabía en este mundo sin tu presencia…Por que me haces esto…lo soportaría si me dijeras que ya no me amas por que fue demasiado el tiempo que no pudimos arreglar nuestra situación, por que ya estabas harta de esto que ya no querías mas peleas, pero no al saber que me engañabas con otra persona, recibiendo mis caricias y mis besos pensando en…..…Dios eres… _

**Ahora...vuelve a dejarlo como estaba...liso y sin arrugas...por mas que intentes dejarlo como antes es imposible...Ya no se puede cierto?... Pues si, así es el corazón, lastímalo, maltratalo, ahora pide perdón y déjalo como estaba antes...el perdón se da pero nunca se olvida, y así es como una arruga quedara dejando una marca imborrable, huella de tu error al lastimarme. **

_**-**Yo… no era mi intención, yo lo siento de verdad…Perdóname-_

_-Que quieres que te diga eh, aun te amo entiendes, TE AMO DEMASIADO, mas de lo que mi corazón podría soportar, pero tu a mi no…esto será muy difícil de decir para mi por que deseo que seas feliz y plena…Te dejo libre, se feliz, te pido que recuerdes los momentos felices que vivimos, también recuerda que te amo y que nunca te iras de mis pensamientos, intentare olvidarte, será muy difícil para mi ya que eres el amor de mi vida, mi motivo para existir para levantarme luego de una caída, nunca había vivido un amor tan intenso como el nuestro… ahora ve y se feliz con tu nuevo amor, solo espero que el te llegue a amar como yo lo hago ahora y que nunca te falle y te lastime como tu lo acabas de hacer conmigo-_

_-lo lamento de verdad, deseo que tu también encuentres la felicidad, adiós-_

_Se aleja, y se ve que al llegar a la esquina del parque alguien espera, se abrazan, se besan y yo aquí triste mirando a lo lejos como su silueta se decompone en el horizonte y se va de mi vida para siempre. Yo me quedo aquí, llorando por que mi corazón a sido roto, una traición, si, eso fue, una terrible traición que acabo con mis sueños de ser feliz a su lado… traición que también yo cometí al no saberla amar como debía, sin reproches, sin dudas, sin la superioridad que me caracterizaba. He perdido su amor, y me invade la depresión y una enorme tristeza, el cielo es testigo de mis lágrimas, lagrimas que derramo por tu ausencia. Me voy, a donde?... aun no lo se, solo deseo que este dolor no me consuma, solo camino, deseo que mis pasos me lleven a un lugar desconocido donde solo pueda recordar lo felices que fuimos y donde pueda tratar de o0lvidarla, aunque se, que eso nunca sucederá, volteo y solo te dire adiós…_

**Si... aun sigo triste, solo espero que por hoy no dure demasiado, y que me tope con una chispa de alegría que me haga por un segundo olvidar... **

**Mañana...mañana solo tratare de sobrevivir.**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

N/A: Este fic es para ustedes amables lectores, ustedes son los que le darán nombre a los personajes de este extraño fic…..solo espero que el final que le den los deje satisfechos….saludines….Alison ….

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Helou, este fic esta dedicado a los amigos del foro del portal, a mi amiga Shakka, a la pequeña Siva, a Marco, a Diana, a unma (ya aparécete hombre)….. sobretodo y muy especialmente a mi queridisisisisimo Kaio, quien fue la chispa que esperaba…..besos..


End file.
